A device of this kind is described in DE-OS 36 17 327.
With this device it is possible for one person to carry out both heart massage and artificial respiration so that when using the device the heart can be massaged reliably when the lungs are in the exhaled state.
However, in this device the air intake valve and the pressure relief valve are separate valves. As a result the device is still complicated, expensive to manufacture, difficult to assemble, to clean and to maintain, and when subjected to rough usage outside of hospitals it may not function reliably, which is not acceptable from the patient's point of view.